Twin Sanctuary
by DutchSapphire
Summary: A cute, fluffy little one-shot about Yusei and the Twins.


**Hey folks! I'm back with a new story. I've recently started watching Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's and I gotta say that I just ADORE the twins and the sibling relationship they have with Yusei. **

**As a reminder, English is not my native language and I'm not using a Beta, so any spelling mistakes are my own. **

**Note that I only watched the original Japanese/subbed version, so I am only familiar with their original names, like Rua and Ruka.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mr. Crabhead and the Twins, they belong to Katsumi Ono.**

* * *

Yusei Fudo sat behind his computer, typing away at an speed so that his fingers seemed like a blur. The W.R.G.P is only a few weeks away and his D-Wheel needs to be at its absolute best, so must the D-Wheels of his teammates Jack Atlas and Crow Hogan.

He had help from Bruno, but since it is near midnight, his blue-haired companion decided to rest for a few hours. Yusei is now alone with his work.

Well, not entirely, because on his lap, in between his outstretched arms, sat a softly snoring Rua, his green-haired twin sister Ruka lay on a couch a few meters to the left of Yusei and her also green-haired twin brother.

Rua sat sideways on the Duelist's lap with his head just under Yusei's chin and mumbling something about food. Yusei still has his jacket on and was loosely wrapped around the smaller boy.

Yusei smiled softly, thinking how they got in this current position, Rua and Ruka where both on the couch sleeping when Rua woke up. Yusei had asked why he was awake, he was worried that the older twin had a nightmare, which the boy sometimes had. Rua had said that he somehow just couldn't sleep and asked what Yusei was doing.

''Just doing some files for the D-Wheel'' Yusei had replied. Rua then stood beside him and asked if he can watch.

Yusei nodded and looked around for a chair but could not find one, so he wrapped his left arm around Rua and lifted him to put him on his lap.

Seeing Rua's slight confused look, Yusei chuckled.

''I can't have you fall asleep on your feet, right?''

Rua grinned and nodded.

And so this is how they ended up like this. Rua fell asleep sometime ago and Yusei continued to work.

Half an hour later, Yusei sighed and leaned his chin softly on Rua's hair and closed his dark-blue eyes, he was so tired...

Yusei startled a little, he was falling asleep with his right cheek resting on Rua, but was startled awake when said boy let out a soft snore. He looked at his computer and saw that his document was also affected by his tiredness, the last word he typed was 'strategy' but with numerous 'y' behind, which took up four lines and Yusei realized that his finger kept pressing said letter when slumbered. He quickly corrected the mistake, saved the file and turned of the computer.

Yusei sighed again and leant back in his chair and wrapped his arms loosely around Rua, causing the boy to snuggle closer and wrapped his little arms around Yusei's neck.

Yusei looked down at the boy with affection and brotherly love, he was so grateful that he got to know the twins, of how they helped him instead of surrendering him to Security. They always made him smile, even when the times where rough. Their innocence and their playful banter reminded Yusei that there is some good in this otherwise gruel world. He sometimes wondered why the twins' parents could leave them all alone in their huge home.

Because, after all, they are just children.

He slowly stood up and shifted Rua a little to make him more comfortable. Rua groaned a little but did not wake, he wrapped his legs around Yusei's waist, not wanting to leave his warm human pillow.

Yusei walked slowly over to the couch and sat down softly, next to Ruka. He unwrapped his jacket and took it off, along with his gloves. Getting his boots off was a little tricky, since he didn't want to wake his little friend. But eventually he successfully took them of.

But his movements woke up Ruka, she looked up at Yusei with sleepy, amber eyes. Yusei smiled gently and reached over to pet the girl on the head.

''Go back to sleep, Ruka. It is late'' He whispered. Ruka nodded, but instead of laying down again she crawled over to Yusei and cuddled against his right side, with her head on his shoulder, right next to her twin brother, who had his head on Yusei's left shoulder.

Yusei widened his eyes at the thought that he was reduced to a teddybear, but at the same time he didn't really mind. He was touched that the twins had so much trust in him. He wrapped his arms around the two and lifted his legs sideways on the couch and laid down with his head on the armrest. Ruka was between Yusei and the back of the couch with her head on her 'big brother's' shoulder, while Rua was on top him, resting fully on his chest and slightly drooling.

Yusei smiled again and yawned before fully relaxing. For once he was totally at peace, because he had the twins safely in his arms, warm and content.

Maybe they didn't know it, but Rua and Ruka were Yusei's sanctuary.

* * *

**Finally I have it on paper! I had this little story in my head for a while now and it turned out good, I think.**

**I hope you like it!**


End file.
